


Молох

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Horcruxes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: МОЛО́Х (муж.) — Жёсткая, неумолимая сила, требующая множества человеческих жертв.





	Молох

Светильники под потолком горели тусклым, красноватым огнем. Пламя вздрагивало, колыхалось, пульсировало, как вырванное из чьей-то груди живое сердце, и в унисон с этой пульсацией, отдаваясь где-то в кончиках пальцев, звучали слова Темного Лорда. Он говорил негромко. Никакого Соноруса. 

Барти выдохнул.

— Они нас не слышат. Не просто не слышат — не хотят, и это самое страшное. Можно простить невежество случайное. Люди наивны и трусливы, мы должны с этим смириться. Но нельзя прощать осознанную слепоту. Отрицание. Я мог бы сказать, что мы дарим истину этим людям, спасаем их — нет! Мы только хотим предупредить о последствиях того, что они делают. Но и это заставляет их в ужасе отшатываться. 

Глаза Темного Лорда в свете пламени красновато поблескивали. Губы двигались, произнося такие важные, такие верные слова. Они давали направление. Давали цель.

— Но я — я! — слышу каждого. Каждого из вас. В этой комнате нет никого, кто бы не мог подойти ко мне, рассказать о том, что его беспокоит. Гложет сердце и разум. Я знаю, каждый из вас сомневается. Это нормально. Так и должно быть.

Взгляд Темного Лорда сосредоточился на Барти, как будто все, только что сказанное, было именно о нем. Барти облизнул пересохшие губы. Темный Лорд будто заглянул к нему в душу, расстегнул все пуговицы, медленно, одну за другой, откинул в стороны полы плотной ткани. Настоящее. То, чего раньше с ним никогда не бывало.

Отцу всегда было плевать на все, кроме оценок. Кроме внешнего. Престижа. Дорогая безделушка, которой можно хвастаться перед гостями, вот кем он был всю жизнь. Подставкой для наград.

— Меньше всего я хотел бы прибегать к насилию, — продолжал Темный Лорд. — Но невежество приводит к гораздо более ужасным последствиям. Мы должны развеять тьму.

— Развеять тьму!

Вверх, сияя, взмыли десятки палочек. Барти вскинул руку в унисон. Он бы и выкрикнул вместе со всеми, но только в горле слишком пересохло.

***

Барти казался счастливым — глаза горели, на щеках, обычно бледных, пробивался горячий, лихорадочный румянец. Он словно светился изнутри, это было так непривычно и так красиво, что Регулус некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел на него. Тот не замечал, думал о чем-то своем.

— Барти, — сказал наконец Регулус.

Тот обернулся, и счастье на его лице медленно растаяло, сменилось обычным равнодушием. Даже досадой, словно Барти жалел о моменте слабости, в который его застали.

— Мы собирались потренироваться. Помнишь?

— Правда? — ответил Барти. — Да, я и забыл. Нет, давай потом. Я занят. 

Его взгляд блуждал где-то далеко. Барти отлично умел смотреть сквозь своих собеседников. Выстраивал стену надежнее любых заклятий. Регулусу хотелось разбить ее, разрушить одним ударом, пульс застучал в ушах. Он успел забыть, как Барти ведет себя с окружающими, потому что…

Потому что раньше все было иначе. Но не сейчас.

— Занят, — повторил Регулус.

— Да, Реджи. У меня важные дела.

Можно отреагировать злостью, вспыхнуть, вспылить, настоящая фамильная реакция. Так сделала бы мама. И Сириус. Так сделал бы и он сам, если бы не научился сначала считать в уме до пяти. Обычно это помогало.

— Раньше ты делился со мной своими планами.

— Ты и так знаешь, что это за дела, — тихо сказал Барти, и его глаза опасно, лихорадочно заблестели. — Ты сам привел меня к нему.

Ах вот оно что.

— Так я был нужен тебе только для этого? — так же тихо произнес Регулус. — Просто воспользовался мной, чтобы попасть к нам, и теперь можно выбросить, так? Как старый горелый котелок.

Барти широко, удивленно раскрыл глаза.

— Все пользуются друг другом. Я — тобой, ты — мной, это нормально, так делают все, — сказал он легкомысленно, улыбнулся, блеснув мелкими зубами. — Вы, слизеринцы, так наивны в своих пристрастиях. Мне нужна была цель, цель, которой можно себя посвятить. Как можно разменивать такое важное на всякие мелочи? Мы с тобой много раз еще потренируемся. Нужно правильно расставлять приоритеты.

Убогая обстановка конспиративной квартиры — так ведь называлось это место? — вдруг придвинулась ближе, сжалась, стиснула Регулуса со всех сторон. Он потянулся ослабить галстук, но понял, что не надел его сегодня. Забыл. Ворот рубашки расстегнут на одну пуговицу. Шерстяная ткань мантии покалывала кончики пальцев. Эти мелочи помогали собраться с мыслями. С Барти нельзя действовать необдуманно. Он просчитает все ходы раньше, он победит без усилий.

Потом загорелась метка, тело охватило болью и счастьем, пьяным угаром, как от Феликс Фелициса. Регулус выхватил палочку и аппарировал.

В счастье таился изъян, который теперь нельзя было игнорировать. Один из множества, только вот раньше Регулусу не хотелось их замечать.

***

Маленькая светловолосая женщина сидела перед Вальбургой, сжавшись в кресле, словно ее застали за чем-то постыдным. Чашка чая перед ней медленно остывала.

Если бы эта женщина не была женой одного из самых влиятельных в магической Британии людей, Вальбурга и на порог бы ее не пустила. Сейчас приходилось сидеть тут с ней, смотреть на нее, ждать, пока она соизволит что-нибудь сказать. Хотя бы озвучить, зачем пришла.

Где-то за спиной Кричер звякнул чайником.

— Так что вы хотели мне рассказать, миссис Крауч? — не выдержав, спросила Вальбурга. Ее собеседница зажмурилась в страхе, словно проштрафившийся домовой эльф. Отвратительное неуважение к самой себе. А ведь она урожденная Яксли.

— Ваш младший сын, — ответила миссис Крауч и снова замолчала.

Гнев подступил к горлу, но Вальбурга нашла в себе силы — удивительное самообладание! — и не повысила голос.

— Что — мой сын?

Маленькая женщина вдруг выпрямилась, подалась вперед, прижала руки к груди. На бледном лице проступили веснушки.

— Вы должны спасти его. Мой… мой мальчик… я знаю, он тоже заражен этим безумием. Муж ничего не замечает, да, но я вижу все, все… Одурманены, заморочены, наши дети, они — все, что у нас есть, и мы обязаны… остановить…

— Хватит! — сказала Вальбурга, не повышая голос, и встала. Гнев ощущался в кончиках пальцев, норовил перетечь в палочку и вырваться из нее зеленой молнией. Но Вальбурга сдержалась. — Кричер! Миссис Крауч уходит. Проводи ее.

Уже на пороге та остановилась. Обернулась. Кричер топтался рядом, не зная, что делать.

— Вы не понимаете, — шевеля сухими губами, пробормотала миссис Крауч. — Этот Молох, он пожрет их всех. Всех наших детей. Выплюнет, пережевав. Спасите их! Хотя бы одного. Вы можете. Можете…

В этот момент гнев Вальбурги, торжествуя, вырвался наружу.

— Вон!!! — закричала она, вскинув палочку. — Вон из моего дома!

Чувствуя гнев хозяйки, старый особняк глухо застонал, портьеры колыхнулись. Миссис Крауч, задохнувшись, шагнула назад, и дверь перед ее лицом с грохотом закрылась.

Пока Кричер провожал незваную гостью вниз, к выходу, дом никак не хотел успокаиваться, портреты начали переругиваться, спорить, Вальбурга рявкнула на них, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Надо же! Спасти! Отвратительная, лицемерная тварь. Хорошо еще, она ничего не сказала, никаких знаков, прямых утверждений — это лучше всего обеспечит Регулусу безопасность.

Сириуса она и правда не уберегла.

***

Сдвинув котелок на затылок, Макнейр наклонился над телом, макнул палец в черную, блестящую лужу.

— Не нужно было этого делать, — хрипло прошептал Регулус. — Авада убивает бескровно.

— Кровь — это красиво, парень, — отозвался Макнейр и медленно, почти торжественно провел пальцем по щекам. Две контрастных черты, оттеняющих светлые даже в темноте глаза. — Нет ничего в мире чище крови. И грязнее крови. И честнее. Хочешь?

Регулус сдержался и не попятился. Просто мотнул головой.

— Зря. Это лучшее, на что годится их кровь, — сказал Макнейр и облизнул палец.

Барти бы сейчас стошнило, отстраненно подумал Регулус. Барти… такого ему никто не показывает, он слишком ценен. Он — путь к своему отцу, лестница в небо. Все пользуются друг другом, и Темный Лорд не исключение. Он пользуется Барти так же, как Барти воспользовался Регулусом. Это нужно прекратить.

Макнейр снова макнул палец в кровь, и Эван Розье, который до того прятался в тени у дверей, не стал возражать против такого грима. Он улыбнулся, сделал шаг вперед, подставляя лицо, зажмурился. Макнейр бросил через плечо на Регулуса короткий взгляд… Нужно уходить, пока не поздно. Регулус отступил, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Без толку, она все равно едва держалась на петлях… Внутри, в разгромленной спальне, Розье рассмеялся, сдавленно ахнул, замолчал.

На улице было тихо. Никто из соседей ничего не слышал. Ветер обдувал лицо, развевал волосы, холодил лоб, но не мог унести ни страха, ни понимания совершенной ошибки. Смертельной ошибки. Роковой. Регулус зажмурился. Ничего в мире сейчас не смогло бы ранить его сильнее. Боль ушла. Все ушло. 

Где-то над головой звякнули стекла.

— Ты там уснул, что ли, Блэк? — выкрикнул Макнейр из окна. — Морсмордре!

Тихий переулок залило мертвенно-зеленым светом.

***

— Ты должен прекратить с ним общаться, Регулус.

Младший сын прижал к себе стопку книг, бросил угрюмый взгляд из-под челки. Точно как на первом курсе. Ничуть не изменился, разве что подрос.

— С кем, мама?

Вальбурга поджала губы. Он все знал, разумеется, и понимал, о ком речь, но темнил и выкручивался. Отвратительная манера, неизвестно, от кого он ее подхватил.

— С младшим Краучем. Мерзкий, испорченный мальчишка, точно как его отец! Он предаст тебя в любой момент. Предаст вас всех, но тебя — в первую очередь.

В глазах Регулуса что-то мелькнуло — хотелось надеяться, понимание. Нужно спасти хотя бы одного, действительно, и она спасет. Регулус всегда был умным, хотя от этого ума никакого прока. Он все равно делает глупости, но, может, хотя бы послушается. В этом его главный недостаток — никакого стержня, но сейчас это плюс. Сириус бы…

При мысли о Сириусе Вальбурга крепче сжала пальцы на рукоятке палочки.

— Мы с ним почти не разговариваем, — едва разжимая губы, ответил Регулус и отвел глаза. — Вы зря обо мне переживаете, мама. Все будет хорошо. Я знаю, что делать.

Он ушел с книжками наверх — точно так же, как раньше, когда оставался на каникулы дома. Готовился к урокам. Теперь — к великим свершениям.

Вальбурга проводила его взглядом. Хоть за кого-то можно не беспокоиться.

***

Глаза Темного Лорда в свете пламени красновато поблескивали. В чертах лица что-то было не так. Они оплыли. Словно воск, к которому поднесли свечу, пусть и совсем ненадолго. Лорд снова заговорил, продолжая речь, но Регулус не слышал слов. Он смотрел, прикидывая, достаточно ли признаков он заметил.

Красные глаза. Изменения в лице. Мизинец и безымянный пальцы левой руки прижимаются друг к другу. Голос… кажется, стал выше. Пронзительней. Как у корнуолльских пикси.

— Бессмертие — высшая цель любого развитого ума, — произнес Лорд, и эту фразу Регулус выхватил из общего потока.

Вот! Вот оно. Бессмертие. То, что сильнее всего задевало их Повелителя. В его голосе именно сейчас прорезалась настоящая страсть, и скрыть ее не удалось. 

Значит, направление верное. Значит, нужно сделать ход первым. Слизеринцы вовсе не такие наивные, как думает Барти. Барти…

Тот стоял в первом ряду, Регулус видел только его спину, часть затылка, ухо. Розовую мочку. Светлые, почти белые волосы, взъерошенные, как обычно. Наверняка лицо у него сейчас по-настоящему красивое, как всегда, когда Барти чем-то увлечен. Тонкие губы, веснушки на щеках…

Слизеринцы вовсе не наивные. Они долго взвешивают все за и против, да, но, взвесив, действуют с точным расчетом. И цель у него тоже теперь была.

Когда Малфой проговорился про медальон Слизерина, стало гораздо проще искать. И Регулус найдет. Обязательно.

***

Вальбурга стояла, опустив руки, перед фамильным гобеленом.

Под именем ее младшего сына, ее Регулуса, появилась вторая дата.

Она знала, что это означает.

— Нет. Этого не может быть. Это чужие чары. Он жив. Он жив! — негромко проговорила она. Орион положил руку ей на плечо, но Вальбурга тут же ее стряхнула. — Этого не может быть!

Нужно проверить гобелен. Так не бывает. Она же его предупредила. Она его спасла.

— Не может быть! — сказала она и, высоко подняв голову, вышла из комнаты.

***

Бартемиус Крауч-старший прижимал ладони к гладкой, прохладной поверхности стола. Его жена съежилась на полу, прикрыв руками голову.

— Но я же все сделал правильно! — сказал он громко, на грани крика. — Так ведь? Так?

Жена только всхлипнула. Беспомощная, слабая натура. Пустышка. Она избаловала их сына, превратила его в преступника. Попустительствовала. Это она виновата.

— Я поступил, как должен был! Я не совершал ошибок! А он не должен был нарушать закон! Это его изъян, его порок, не мой! Я все сделал правильно! Правильно! Правильно!!!

Люстра над головой задребезжала и посыпалась хрустальными осколками.

— Я все сделал правильно, — повторил Крауч, но знал, что не в силах убедить ни жену, ни даже самого себя.

***

Вальбурга Блэк смотрела на семейный гобелен, не в силах отвести взгляда. Теперь она стояла на коленях — так было лучше видно. Так было правильнее.

Орион умер в тот же год. Вместо Сириуса — черное пятно.

«Молох пожирает собственных детей». Молох пожрал и самого себя, только от этого никакого проку.

Вальбурга протянула руку, коснулась переплетенных нитей.

Прошло пять лет. Вторая дата все еще оставалась на месте.


End file.
